Living a Cat life (Winx Club meets Warrior Cats!)
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: What would life be like for the Trix if they were Bloodclan cats- or Bloodclan prisoners? Find out in this thrilling Crossover between Winx Club and Warriors! Watch as The Trix face new enemies- feline enemies- we all know that their battles against fairies don't go well, but what about cats? And will they ever turn back into their old selves? (Some violence, okay for kids 10 up.)
1. Chapter 1: Strange World

**Icy sat on the sofa, reading a book. ****_Warrior Cats: The Darkest Hour_****. She rolled her eyes, and threw it to the side. It landed on Darcy, who was coming in the door. "The villains never win." Icy stated, sighing, as Darcy opened the book and read the end of it out loud. "I know, right? I thought that Scourge guy had a good chance." Darcy stated, setting the book down. "Same." Icy responded, getting up. "ICY! DARCY! HEELLPPP!" Came a frantic call, from outside. "Stormy?" Icy stepped outside. Stormy was desperately trying to get away from a hole in the ground, that kept getting wider and wider and wider. "What the..."** **The hole was spreading towards the house. Icy quickly backed up against the house. She felt herself starting to slip, and looked down. The hole had reached her feet. She jumped, and started to float a little, but that wouldn't work for long. She felt the hole pulling her down. She fell into it, and let out a high pitched scream. Suddenly, she felt herself landing on the ground, and then blacked out.**

**(Later) "SHRED THEM TO BITS! NO, DROP THEM IN THE FOREST AND LET THUNDERCLAN DEAL WITH THEM!" Icy heard voices above her. "Will you mouse brains shut up! I'll deal with the intruders." She heard a high-pitched raspy voice. She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, to see herself surrounded by cats. She quickly stood up. She found herself to have gotten shorter. "What the-" She looked down, and jumped in surprise. She had ****_paws_****. "****_I'm a ca_****t!" She jumped back, and heard a menacing hiss. "Of course your a cat. What else would you be? A mouse?" The cats around her burst out laughing. ****_What?_**** She thought, turning around to see a small black cat with a white paw, and a purple collar with- wait, were those ****_dogs teeth_****? "What the..." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She looked around for her sisters. She spotted a dark red cat with a purple muzzle, chest, and tip of tail sitting nearby, shouting insults at the cats that the cats obviously didn't understand. That was obviously Stormy. She watched as another cat tried to squeeze in between a few other cats, and was quickly stopped. This cat was purple with dark yellow spots and that was Darcy. She turned back to the black cat with the white front paw that was facing her, and suddenly came to a realization. ****_Wait a second- I know that cat... THAT'S SCOURGE! We're in the Warrior Cats world!_**** With that, she blacked out again.**

**Author's Note: I know, it's a little silly, but I figured, why not go ahead and try it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoners

"**Psst, Icy, you okay?" Icy heard a voice, and felt a paw pushing on her. She slowly got to her feet- er- paws, and turned around to see Darcy. "Yeah, I'm okay." She meowed. "This is weird." Stormy meowed,**  
**pacing back and forth. "I know."**  
**Darcy said, turning around and glancing at Stormy. "If you hadn't started reading that Warrior Cats Book this wouldn't have happened!" Stormy padded up to Icy, letting out a hiss, and jumping at her. "Hey!" Icy jumped to the side. "Sorry Stormy, How was I supposed to realize that reading a book was going to get us inside the book?" Icy shot a glare at her younger sister. Stormy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Why did we have to get put in Bloodclan of all clans? We all know what happens to Bloodclan at the end of the book." Darcy meowed, glancing at her sisters.**  
**"Yeah, I know." Icy replied. "I'm tempted to just run from here.' Stormy meowed, sighing. "Good luck doing that** **without being shredded to bits." Icy replied. "Yeah, Yeah,**  
**I know." Stormy meowed. "_Attention Cats of Bloodclan!_" A loud yowl echoed across the alley, and the three 'cats' turned their heads. "Three intruders have been discovered on our territory!" At that most of the Bloodclan cats turned their heads to look at Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. _If I wasn't a cat I would blast them with a lightning bolt._ Stormy thought, growling under her breath. "The three cats will be our prisoners!" Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd.**  
**"PRISONERS!? I DON'T THINK SO!" Stormy growled, eyes narrowed, as she started to march up to the Bloodclan Cats. Darcy quickly grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back. "Ouch!"**  
**Stormy whirled around to face her sister. "Why did you do that!?" She hissed. "Because, I don't want you to be shredded." Darcy replied, irritably. Stormy muttered something under her breath, and sat down. "I'm inclined to agree with Stormy. We were taken prisoner by a bunch of _cats_! Think about that for a minute." Icy meowed. "She has a point there." Stormy glanced at Darcy.**  
**"Yeah, but I like the idea of being a prisoner better than the idea of being clawed to death." Darcy replied. "Yeah, your right about that." Icy said, glancing over at the Bloodclan cats that were giving them odd looks. And looks that said I_'m gonna kill you! _They watched as a small white kitten with a gray mask over her face, and a gray stripe that went down her back and several gray splotches and blue eyes made her way over to them. _A kitten... hm... how much harm could she do._**  
**Darcy thought, glancing at the young cat- roughly about 4 months old- wandered over to them, looking them over. "Hi..."**  
**Icy muttered, looking at the kitten. "Hello, Prisoner." The kitten responded. Icy rolled her eyes. "My name is Icy."**  
**She corrected the kitten. "Still gonna call you prisoner."**  
**The kitten said. "I'm Snowflake." The kitten said, glancing at the three cats. "I'm Darcy, that's Stormy, but I guess your just gonna call us 'Prisoner'" Darcy meowed, flicking her tail towards Stormy. "Yup. That's what I have to call you, Prisoner.**  
**But I'll still note your names." Snowflake mewed, tail flicking.**  
**"Okay then..." Darcy responded. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them, and turned around to see a large black and white tom. "Come with me, I will escort you to where the prisoners stay."**


	3. Chapter 3: Test

**"No, No, and No! I'm not staying prisoner to these cats!" Stormy was complaining, as she sat down in the prisoners area of Bloodclan. "...I don't want to either Stormy, but we have no choice, we don't want to get shredded do we?" Icy meowed, glancing at Stormy. "Of course not...**  
**But honestly I don't see why we're afraid of a bunch of**  
**_dumb cats_!" Stormy protested, tail lashing back and forth. "Here's one reason why we're afraid of them: We don't have our powers as cats. All we have as cats are teeth and claws that none of us know how to use right." Darcy put in, tail flicking.**  
**"Darcy has a point." Icy glanced at Stormy. "Can't we_ learn_ how to use teeth and claws?" Stormy glanced at her sisters. "Yeah, like we can _learn _****to eat rats." Darcy rolled her eyes, and Icy laughed a little under her breath. Stormy sighed, and plopped on the ground. "I just wish I wasn't a cat." She meowed. "Agreed!" Darcy and Icy meowed in unison. _I could take that 'Scourge' guy,_**  
**_I'm bigger than him!_ Stormy thought, tail flicking wildly. "ATTENTION!" A loud yowl caused all three of them to nearly jump out of their- er- fur. "Attention, cats of Bloodclan." It was Scourge, making an announcement. Stormy forced herself to listen, she didn't want to, but who knew, it might be about them. "I have addressed you today regarding the three prisoners we found trespassing in our territory!" Scourge yowled, and Stormy sighed. "What's he gonna do to us now?"**  
**She muttered, under her breath. "Each of them will take a test,**  
**to see if they are worthy enough to stay alive!" Scourge yowled. _That doesn't sound good._ Stormy thought,**  
**suppressing the erge the knock that crazy cat off of the trash can he was sitting on. "Each of them must fight a Bloodclan cat."**  
**Scourge continued. Yowls of agreement came up from the crowd. "Icy will fight Bone, Darcy will fight Brick, and Stormy will fight Fern." He announced._ Fern_._ Wonder who that is-_**  
**_doesn't sound like a cat that would put up much of a fight. Then again Icy and Darcy are right. We don't exactly know how to use teeth and claws_. Stormy thought_. So fighting any cat would be tough. _Slowly, a brown cat that would be a little younger than her in human years wandered over to her. "I'm the cat you'll be fighting." She hissed, staring at Stormy.**  
**"Okay..." Stormy muttered, tail flicking. "When is this... 'test' supposed to happen anyway?" Stormy asked the cat,**  
**tail flicking. "Soon. Scourge will tell us when it is about to start. I think your friends over there will be going first though."**  
**Fern flicked her tail towards Icy and Darcy. "Their actually my sisters, and their older than me, so yeah, that makes since."**  
**Stormy said. "Oh. Okay, well, see you at the te-" A yowl interrupted Fern's speech, as a yowl echoed through the camp. "LET THE TEST BEGIN! ICY, BONE, STEP FORWARD!" Scourge called. Stormy watched as the large black and white cat that had escorted them to the prisoner's area stepped out, and then watched as Icy padded up to join him. "Three... Two... One.. POUNCE!" Stormy didn't watch any longer, she was afraid of what might happen to Icy- that cat was much bigger than her, and most likely older too. And Icy had virtually no idea how to use teeth and claws. She gulped, and glanced around for Darcy. Darcy was speaking to a gray she-cat- that must have been Brick. Stormy turned her head to look at the fight going on between Icy and Bone. The two cats were circling each other now, one of Bone's ears had been torn off, and Icy had a long gash down her side. Stormy couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Icy had a ear ripped off- hopefully it wouldn't stay that way when-if- they turned back into witches, instead of cats. Stormy still half hoped this was all a dream, but no, it was _wayyyy_ too real to be a dream. Her ears pinned back as Bone tried to pin Icy, but Icy wriggled out from under him. Stormy laughed a little, and watched, as Icy made her way behind Bone, and pounced on his back. _Come on Icy... You can do it... Come on Please... YES_! Stormy got a big grin on her face, as Icy suddenly caught on to what she was supposed to be doing,**  
**and ripped a deep gash in Bone's side. She had learned fast. At that, the test ended, and she had passed. Stormy talked to Fern until after Darcy's test, Darcy passed too, but ended up with a large gash on her shoulder and the tip of her tail was gone. _That must hurt..._**  
**Stormy thought. She focused once more on Fern as Scourge called for them to step out. She really didn't want to fight this cat- she had actually become friends with this cat, which had a personality a lot like her own. But she had no choice, if she wasn't going to be shredded to pieces by Scourge and his followers, she'd have to pass this test. She stepped out in front of Fern, and turned to face the cat. "Three... Two... One... POUNCE!"**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle with Fern

_**This is crazy!**_** Stormy thought, as Fern charged at her and she just barely dodged the attack.**_** I am not a cat! This is madness! **_** She thought, glancing at Fern. Fern pounced her, and the two rolled around in the dirt, clawing and biting at eachother. She knocked Fern off of her, and stood back up, just to get charged at by Fern again. She fell back to the ground, and felt needle sharp claws ripping across her side and belly. She winced, and quickly knocked Fern off of her, and stood back up. **_**No, I'm not going to be beaten by a stupid cat! **_

**She lunged back at Fern, knocking the Bloodclan cat backwards and into a wall. Fern was quickly back on her paws, and charging at Stormy again. Stormy avoided the attack, but ended up slipping and falling on the ground. Fern pounced her again, and she felt claws ripping at her sides and chest. She quickly pushed Fern off of her again, and backed up. She decided she needed to take action, instead of just trying to dodge attacks. She narrowed her eyes, and charged at Fern, knocking her back into another wall. **

**This time she didn't just leave it at that. She slashed the cat across the side and down to the edge of the tail. Fern suddenly jumped up, knocking Stormy backwards. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she quickly tried to gain her footing, to no avail. She slammed into a wall. She was sore all over, and she felt like she was going to black out, but no, she had to keep fighting, she had to win this. **

**She got to her paws, and made her way behind Fern, ready to attack the cat again. Her tail flicked back and forth, and she narrowed her eyes. **_**I can do this... I will /not/be beaten by a dumb cat!**_** Stormy thought, as she pounced onto the cat again. The two continued to roll in the dirt, until finally, Stormy managed to pin Fern to the ground. She sighed in relief, as Scourge's call rang out across the clearing- she had won. She got off of Fern, and ran back over to her sisters. "You okay Stormy?" Darcy asked, approaching her sister and circling her a couple of times, checking her out. "I guess." Stormy replied. **

**She turned her head to see Scourge approaching them. "Good job you three, I didn't expect you to win this." He meowed. "We're experienced at fighting." Icy replied. **_**Even if it is with magic, and not teeth and claws...**_** She thought. "Well, you three have shown your worth. You may join Bloodclan." Scourge replied. **_**Yes! We're no longer prisoners!**_** Stormy thought. "We accept the offer." Icy meowed, a grin on her face. "Good." Scourge replied, before turning to the cats of Bloodclan. "Bloodclan! Meet our newest recruits!" He called out. **_**Hm... This could be convienent. I could change the storyline to end how /I/ wanted it to! **_**Icy thought, snickering under her breath.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story Starts

p style="text-align: center;"strongA few weeks later, The Trix were just beginning to get used to being cats. Not that they liked it, but they were starting to get used to walking on four paws, instead of two legs. And using claws and teeth to fight instead of magic. Icy had been watching the Bloodclan Cats curiously, trying to find something interesting to do. She pretty much knew everything that was going to happen, but she liked watching what happened 'behind the scenes' so to speak. She couldn't wait for the actual story line to pick up though, because she wanted to see how she could intervene. That would be fun. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe glanced back to look at her sisters- Stormy was still asleep, and Darcy was talking with another Bloodclan cat. She flicked her ear and turned back to watch the clearing full of cats. Suddenly, she turned her head, as she heard a familiar line from the Prologue to The Darkest Hour. This was going to be interesting. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShe watched as Tigerstar and Boulder made their way down the alley. She knew this scene, but if she remembered it correctly it ended on a Cliff-Hanger and never picked up. She was about to find out what happened after the prologue ended. A smirk made it's way onto her face. She pretty much knew what happened- Tigerstar asked Scourge to help him take over the clans- but she was curious exactly how it went./strong strongShe continued to watch, until she heard a voice behind her. "Why in tarnation are you always staring at the Bloodclan cats?"/strong strongShe glanced back to see Stormy behind her./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"I thought you were asleep." Icy muttered, glancing back at the scene unfolding in the clearing. "I just got up." Stormy replied, but Icy paid no mind to that. She was too interested in watching these cats. "Well, I have a proposition for you." Tigerstar was saying. That was where the prologue cut off. Icy smirked, about to hear exactly what happened after the prologue, when Darcy's voice sounded from behind her. "What're you doing?" Icy let out a low grumble of annoyance, and glanced back at Darcy. "emTrying/em to here what they are saying, but you two aren't helping too much." She shot a glare at both Darcy and Stormy. "...Sorry." Darcy padded off again, having to pretty much pull Stormy with her./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIcy rolled her eyes, and glanced back at the clearing- Tigerstar had already left. "Well, I guess it's impossible to find out what happens after the prologue." She muttered, under her breath. She looked up as Scourge decided to approach her. "Yes?" Her tail flicked with curiosity on what the tom wanted with her. He explained what Tigerstar had asked him, and told her that all of Bloodclan was supposed to come with him- including her and her sisters. She smirked, and nodded. "Sure, it'd be a pleasure." She then padded back to her sisters, and looked at them./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong"It's time to change the storyline." /strong/p 


End file.
